


Mary's dream

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [3]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling asleep, Mary has a steamy dream involving her closest friend. But will she be able to tell him about it the next morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's dream

Mary took a long shower, the hot water touching her skin and soothing her stiff back muscles. A day as a Witsec officer was grueling on occasion, it was a wonder how she was still alive. Just then, she felt a hand wrap around her stomach, but she didn't flinch. Not even when the voice behind the hand spoke into her ear.

"Hey, baby." Spoke Marshall as he kissed her neck, making Mary smile seductively and turn to face him, his mouth tasting like her favorite food and his hands feeling even warmer than the shower. With that, they started making out, his hands wandering over her hips and waist. Then he picked her up and slowly entered her as he pinned her against the tile in the middle of the shower. In that position, he soon kissed her breasts and chest, feeling Mary's body twitch against his, making him smile as he started to thrust.

Just then, Mary woke up and started breathing heavily, filled with sweat. She realized it was all a dream, but she couldn't make out what she just dreamed about, and it was scaring her. She got up to get a glass of water.

"I can't tell him at all. I can't even look at him, but I can't even throw him out either. His freakin' wife just threw him out for god's sake." Mary started thinking. "And now I can't even go back to sleep because all I can think about was the dream." Just then, Mary thought of the bottle of vodka her mother kept in the cupboard in case of emergency. She started searching and started pouring, only to drink it out of the bottle to try and forget.

The next morning, Mary was making breakfast and in came Oscar because he smells food. A sleep-riddled Marshall came in and all he said was "I smell coffee."

"Come and get it, it's fresh and so's the food." Oscar barked in agreement to that as he jumped on the table in curiosity.

"Oscar, down." Marshall shouted.

"Oh, it's okay. He's just curious." Mary said.

"But it's rude and he knows it."

"Still, he deserves to break some of the rules since his parents may be d-i-v-o-r-c-i-n-g." Mary whispered into Marshall's ear.

"Perhaps you're right." Marshall said as Mary put some of the breakfast she was making on a plate and gave it to Marshall, then he gave half of it to Oscar, who was more than willing to eat.


End file.
